This One Is For You
by sonatadmajor
Summary: Segala kebaikan pria itu sangat membekas di hati Petra, dan Petra akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikannya. [AU, Multichapter, Implied Romance.]
1. PROLOUGE

**This One Is For You | 2016**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Cerita & plot murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau ide pada cerita lain, dipastikan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan oleh penulis.

 **Warning** : Penulis hanya akan membuat plot sesuai keinginan, tidak dipengaruhi oleh pembaca. Jika tidak suka, **silahkan tekan tombol 'back' dan jangan membaca dan meninggalkan flame/review sampah.** Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. **Tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bashing atau menyinggung, hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

Selamat Membaca.

.

* * *

 **This One Is For You**

* * *

 **.**

 **Wengen Village, Switzerland.**

.

.

.

Di suatu sore yang terik,

Perempuan muda yang kelihatannya berumur sekitar dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga tahun itu jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon. Wajahnya pucat dan lemas. Pandangannya mulai memburam karena kelelahan berlari. Ia sedang bersembunyi.

 **Petra** **Ral** , nama gadis berdarah Rumania itu. Gadis itu memang sudah yatim piatu sejak umurnya enam tahun. Dan sekarang ia hidup sebatang kara, bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah seorang pemilik lahan yang sangat kaya namun juga sangat kejam padanya. Hidupnya bagaikan cerita dongeng _Cinderella_ saat ini.

Gadis itu bertahan pada pekerjaannya karena ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar tunggakan rumah yang dibelinya satu tahun lalu. Dan faktor lain, upahnya juga lumayan besar.

Sebenarnya, ia sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang pembantu karena parasnya yang cantik dan manis. Harusnya ia menjadi seorang model. Postur tubuhnya pun juga cocok, setinggi 171 sentimeter.

Tapi apalah daya, karena kebutuhan hidup ia harus bekerja keras bak kuli bangunan setiap harinya.

Dan sekarang, ia kelelahan bekerja dan kelelahan berlari dikejar majikan imbisil nan galak yang sudah siap-siap menyiksanya dikarenakan pekerjaan Petra yang terkenal ceroboh. Biasanya majikan Petra akan menamparnya atau mengurungnya.

Ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Nafasnya melemah, begitu juga detak jantungnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang kelihatannya berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun lewat dan menghampirinya, mengecek detak jantung serta nafasnya dengan wajah datar lalu menggendongnya ke suatu tempat dengan gaya _bridal style_.

 _Well,_ sepertinya hari ini ada orang yang sedang berbaik hati menolongmu, Petra.

 **.**

* * *

.

 **wordt vervolgdt**


	2. He's My Boss

**Chapter 1 | He's My Boss**

 **.**

* * *

 **This One Is For You**

* * *

 **.**

 **Switzerland, Wengen Village.**

.

.

.

"..na. Bangun, nona. Hei- kau sudah sadar."

Pandanganku yang tadinya buram semakin menjadi jelas. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan rumahku, rumah majikanku atau pohon yang tadi kusandari.

Saat ini aku tertidur di ruangan sederhana tetapi sangat rapih dengan tempat tidur berukuran satu orang, dan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhku.

Seakan pria itu dapat membaca pikiranku, ia berkata, "Kau berada di kamarku sekarang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tepatnya, aku tak tahu tempat macam apa ini, atau suara maskulin seorang pria yang memanggilku barusan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, dan aku melihat seorang pria tampan yang sedang berdiri menyandar di tembok- memandang tepat ke arahku. Pria itu bersurai pirang, beralis tebal, bertubuh atletis, bermata safir, berpakaian rapih dan blablabla yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan.

 _Hell_ , aku sudah seperti remaja labil yang sedang naksir dengan seseorang.

"Kemarin kau kehilangan kesadaran di bawah pohon. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kemarin? Berarti aku sudah semalaman di tempat ini. Dengan ragu aku menjawab, "Entahlah-sepertinya aku sangat panik saat itu." Jawabku sembari membetulkan posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk.

"Hei, kau yang menolongku? Kalau begitu terimaka-"

Pria itu memotong ucapanku, "Tidak, kondisimu belum pulih. Hanji bilang kau hampir mati karena kelelahan dan _anemia_. Selain itu kau juga demam. Istirahatlah sebentar, aku akan ambilkan air."

Hanji? Siapa itu Hanji? Dan pria itu juga belum menyebutkan namanya sedaritadi.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kau Petra Ral? Namaku Erwin Smith."

"Y-ya. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Erwin Smith." Dan disinilah aku, mengobrol bersama seorang pria yang mengaku bernama Erwin Smith.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Majikanku sepertinya ingin membunuhku. Jadi, aku kabur saja dari rumah. Dia kejam sekali." Ucapku sembari mengingat-ngingat.

"Hn. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Eh, benar juga dia. Aku tidak mungkin kembali pada majikan segila Pitbull itu. Lalu, bagaimana aku membayar tunggakan rumah yang kubeli? Tch, orang yang bernama Erwin ini pandai sekali.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau mau bekerja di tempatku?"

" _W-well_ , kau terlalu baik, Erwin. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, kau sudah menolongku kemarin." Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Aku membutuhkan asisten baru karena asisten lamaku sudah meninggal. Darurat, aku membutuhkan seseorang. Tenang saja, gajimu besar." Ucapnya dengan setengah memaksa.

"Erwin, sebenarnya kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Gemolog, peneliti." Sudah tampan, berwibawa, dan- sudah cukup. Aku kembali menjadi remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Pantas saja kau butuh a-asisten." Aku menjawabnya dengan yah, seperlunya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sialan, aku akan berhutang banyak padanya setelah ini.

"B-baiklah."

.

* * *

.

 **Five Months Later**

.

.

.

Sudah lima bulan berlalu aku bekerja pada Erwin. Aku pun juga mengenal Hanji, dokter yang bekerjasama dengan Erwin di desa ini. Hanji adalah orang yang baik juga ramah, dan ia seorang penggila sains. Dan kata Erwin, ia sudah memiliki tunangan cebol yang bernama Levi. Aku pernah melihatnya dua kali, dan dia ternyata seorang pengidap OCD. Kalau tempat yang ia tinggali berdebu sedikit, ia akan bersin-bersin seperti wanita.

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Erwin Smith. Keputusanku waktu itu tidaklah salah.

Rumah yang kubeli sudah dilunasi oleh Erwin. Ia baik sekali kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dalam lima bulan ini aku mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya.

Dia seorang yang jenius, karismatik, baik hati, bijak, dan semua-semua yang positif ada padanya. Aku heran mengapa Erwin belum memiliki pasangan hidup.

Bukannya aku berharap bahwa aku akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, tetapi aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya karena sudah sering menolongku, memberiku ini-itu, mengajariku hal baru dan lainnya.

Dan hari ini, ia akan pergi ke kota bersama Hanji untuk menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya selama ini. Aku diminta untuk mengurus rumah dan kantornya selama satu bulan. Tentu saja aku mau, karena ia telah berjasa banyak bagiku.

Dan aku akan membalas kebaikannya suatu hari nanti. Pasti.

.

* * *

 **wordt vervolgdt**

* * *

.

 **SPECIAL THANKS :**

 **Marry Sykess**


	3. Save One, Another

**Chapter 2 | Save One, Another**

 **.**

* * *

 **This One Is For You**

* * *

 **.**

 **One Month Later | Switzerland, Wengen Village.**

.

.

.

Aku selalu menunggu kepulangan Erwin dari kota. Dan hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya, dimana perasaanku amatlah senang. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa ia kembali, tetapi aku akan mencari bahan-bahan untuk memasak sup ayam saat ia sudah sampai.

Ia sangat bertolak belakang dengan majikanku yang dulu, Tuan Wald.

Misalkan kalian masih hidup karena ditolong oleh seseorang, dan orang itu menolong kalian lagi seterusnya. Apakah kalian tidak merasa berterimakasih?

Dan entahlah, aku merasa aneh jika tidak ada dirinya. Pria tampan dengan alis tebal, surai pirang, netra sebiru lautan, kemeja putih, _vest_ coklat, celana katun dan sepatu pantofel itu selalu ada di benakku.

Ini bukan perasaan cinta atau suka, tetapi ini adalah instingku untuk membalas budi. Ya, sebenarnya aku mengakui bahwa ia sangatlah tampan, tapi hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar err-sahabat mungkin?

Atau malah seorang bos dan seorang asisten? Sudahlah.

Aku pun segera menyibakkan selimutku, serta merapihkan tempat tidurku. Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, rok coklat bermodel _gypsy_ , dan sepatu _flat_ berwarna gading.

Aku mengunci rumahku, dan segera pergi ke kantor Erwin. Aku membersihkan kantornya sedikit, lalu menguncinya kembali. Setelah dari kantornya, aku segera pergi ke pasar.

Di pasar, aku membeli daging ayam, wortel, kentang, kaldu ayam, merica, bawang putih dan garam. Setelah semua lengkap, aku bergegas ke rumah Erwin untuk memasak dan bersih-bersih.

Untuk sekedar informasi, semua kunci kantor dan semua kunci rumahnya diserahkan padaku. Kalau tidak, mengapa aku bisa mengunci rumahnya tadi? Tetapi, hanya satu kunci yang ia tidak beri padaku, yaitu kunci kamarnya.

Aku pun sampai di rumahnya. Aku segera menaruh kantung belanjaanku di dapur dan mulai membersihkan jendela rumahnya, lalu menyapu lantai, mengelap rak buku dan mencuci piring. Setelah itu, aku baru memasak.

Aku memotong dadu daging ayam yang kubeli, lalu aku menghaluskan bawang putih, kaldu ayam, merica dan garam.

Setelah itu, aku menumis ayam beserta bumbu yang dihaluskan dalam panci. Aku menuangkan air sebanyak satu liter ke dalam panci. Tak lupa kumasukkan wortel dan kentang setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

Sembari menunggu masakanku matang, aku duduk di meja makan sambil membaca buku milik Erwin tentang lapisan bumi yang belum selesai kubaca kemarin. Erwin memiliki banyak buku tentang pengetahuan alam dan sains. Aku sangat menyukai isi dari buku-buku tersebut.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Huft, belum satu menit kubaca sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Apa mungkin itu adalah Erwin? Tapi, tidak mungkin _'kan_ Erwin mengetuk pintu tanpa memanggil? Jika itu Erwin, dia pasti memanggil, "Petra, aku pulang!"

Mau tak mau, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menuju pintu masuk. Dan saat kubuka pintu itu, terlihatlah seorang pria-

TUNGGU.

ITU MAJIKAN PITBULLKU YANG DULU!

"Kemana saja kau, Petra Ral?" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum sadis.

"T-tuan Wald?" Dengan perasaan kaget, aku menjawabnya. Aku terheran, dia tahu dari mana alamat rumah Erwin?

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Petra." Ucapnya memaksa sembari menarik kedua tanganku.

"Tidak, lepaskan." Aku menjawab dengan penuh penekanan.

Ia tidak menjawab, ia masih menahan tanganku dan tangan kirinya mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jasnya.

"Pulanglah, Petra sayang."

Seketika itu ia mengacungkan pisau belati tepat pada leherku. Aku merasakan perih yang amat sangat, tanda bahwa pisau itu telah menggores panjang kulit leherku. Aku meringis, menahan perih.

"Tidak, sampai kapanpun, bangsat."

Ia menggores lengan atasku dengan pisaunya, "Benarkah itu, sayang?" Aku lagi-lagi meringis, menahan perih.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu?" Aku mendengar suara berat nan maskulin seorang pria dari belakang Wald. Dan si pitbull itu menoleh ke belakang.

Dia sudah pulang?

"Sayangnya tidak, tuan."

"Benarkah itu?" Aku melihat Erwin yang sudah memegang senjata api dengan satu tangannya, yang sepertinya adalah jenis _revolver_ yang kulihat di buku miliknya. Tangan kanannya menenteng tas _travel_ besar. Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa Erwin itu kidal.

Erwin, dia menyelamatkanku lagi. Aku berhutang padanya, sangat.

Dan Wald sialan itu melepaskanku, menyimpan kembali belatinya.

"Bagus."

Ia meninggalkan kami berdua, tetapi ia berputar balik lagi dengan pisau di tangan. Aku yang melihatnya seperti itu, berteriak memperingatkan Erwin yang sedang menyimpan senjata apinya.

"MENYINGKIR, ERWIN SMITH!" Aku berteriak dan mendorong tubuhnya, sehingga bahuku yang terkena hujaman pisaunya.

"P-pergi.. Ke n-neraka kau.. Wald..." Ucapku sambil mencabut pisau itu. Majikan gila itu kabur, sementara Erwin terkaget. Aku berhasil mencabutnya, lalu aku melempar pisau itu ke arah Wald yang sedang kabur, dan pisau itu mengenai kakinya. Erwin masih diam mematung.

"Ayo, masuk Erwin. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup ayam, spesial untuk merayakan kepulanganmu." Ucapku sambil memegang bahu yang terkena tancapan pisau.

.

* * *

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berbuat senekat itu, Petra." Ucapnya sambil memperban lukaku yang tadi sempat Hanji obati.

"Hehe, hanya rasa terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku. Bagaimana supnya tadi, enak?" Ucapku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam miliknya berdering, ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?" Ia tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya mengeras. Entah karena apa, tetapi aku yakin ia merasa kesal dengan orang yang meneleponnya. "Bukan urusanmu sialan."

Ia mematikan ponselnya, dan tentu saja aku bertanya. "Ada apa, Erwin?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Masakanmu memang selalu enak. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Petra. Kau tahu aku khawatir sekali seorang perempuan sepertimu tidak kesakitan saat ditancapkan pisau? Malah kau melempar pisau tepat ke arahnya dengan baik. Apakah kau mati rasa?"

Whoa, ini adalah rekor Erwin untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Tetapi.. Apakah ia sebegitu khawatirnya padaku?

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku masih normal, kok. Dan soal pisau itu, aku sangat mengenal benda itu sedari kecil."

"Lain kali, jangan kau berbuat kriminal lagi. Mengerti?"

"Sialan kau Erwin, aku tidak berbuat kriminal! Aku mencoba untuk-" Aku terdiam, tidak ingin melanjutkan.

"Untuk apa?"

 _Untuk melindungimu, Erwin. Siapapun yang mencoba menyakitimu, harus melangkahi mayatku dulu._

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Tch, baiklah. Petra, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu. Kubeli dari kota kemarin sore." Ucapnya sembari mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini." Ia memberiku sebuah kalung emas berbandul permata safir.

"T-tidak Erwin. Ini pasti mahal sekali harganya. Kau berikan saja pada Hanji!"

"Tch, Hanji sudah dibelikan oleh tunangannya sendiri, kau tahu?" Ucapnya sembari memakaikanku kalung tersebut.

"Terima..kasih." Aku memeluknya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menolak, tetapi ia memelukku erat, sekan tidak mau melepaskan.

"Sama-sama."

Ada apa dengannya?

.

* * *

 **wordt vervolgdt**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS :**

 **Marry Sykess, all readers, favorite and followers.**


	4. Out Of Village

**Chapter 3 | Out Of Village**

.

* * *

 **This One Is For You**

* * *

 **.**

 **6 Months Later | Switzerland, Wengen Village.**

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun aku bekerja pada Erwin, dan malam ini sekitar pukul sebelas kami akan pindah ke kota Zurich karena masa sewa kantor dan rumahnya di desa ini sudah berakhir.

Itu artinya kami akan meninggalkan desa ini.

Aku merasa senang, tetapi juga merasa sedih. Senang karena aku akan mencoba kehidupan baru bersamanya, dan sedih karena aku akan meninggalkan desa dimana aku dilahirkan.

Sebelumnya aku akan dibelikan tiket kereta VIP oleh Erwin, tetapi dengan halus aku menolaknya. Aku ngotot memilih membayar tiket sendiri dari gajiku.

Rumahku yang kubeli dan dilunaskan oleh Erwin, kujual kembali. Yang membeli adalah sepasang suami-istri bernama Franz dan Hannah sekitar dua bulan lalu. Dan Erwin tentunya memiliki rumah sendiri.

Hanji dan Levi ikut bersama kami, tentunya. Mereka sempat bertengkar tentang sebuah selimut kesayangan Hanji. Levi bilang, selimut milik Hanji ditinggalkan saja di rumah mereka. Tentu saja Levi digampar oleh Hanji, dan mau tak mau akhirnya selimut itu dibawa.

Saat ini aku sedang mengeringkan rambut. Aku pun segera berpakaian, kaus hijau _v-neck_ berlengan panjang dan rok span selutut coklat berbahan katun. Tak lupa sepatu _flat_ berwarna _taupe_.

Aku segera mengangkat koperku dari kamar tidur. Di ruang tamu sudah terdapat Erwin, Hanji dan Levi sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sudah siap pergi, Petra?" Hanji bertanya padaku dengan nada semangat.

"Kurasa sudah, Hanji."

Erwin berdiri dari duduknya, "Baiklah, kita berangkat."

.

* * *

.

Kami berangkat menggunakan kereta cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku melihat hamparan padang rumput, peternakan, persawahan, pegunungan Alpen dan danau yang memiliki air jernih. Kursi yang kami duduki ada empat, dan saling bersebrangan. Aku duduk bersama Erwin di dekat kaca jendela, dan Levi bersama Hanji di seberang kami.

Sudah tiga jam terlewat, dan butuh lima atau enam jam lagi untuk sampai di kota Zurich. Hanji dan Levi tampaknya sudah tertidur, dan Erwin-

Ia sepertinya juga tertidur.

Aku terkekeh pelan, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak bisa tertidur seperti mereka. Padahal ini sudah jam dua belas malam.

 _KRUUUUK~_

Aduh, sialan. Aku lapar, jadi tidak bisa tidur. Nanti bagaimana jika ada yang bangun karena suara perut-

"Kau lapar, Petra?"

Bangsat.

Dengan wajah malu aku menjawab, "I-iya. Eh Erwin? Bu-bukannya tadi kau tertidur?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ayo kita ke _bar_ , aku juga lapar." Ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan sampailah kami di bagian lain kereta ini, kursi biru empuk dengan meja kecil berbentuk bundar banyak terlihat disini. Dan di depan sana terdapat konter untuk memesan makanan. Tidak ada orang selain kami dan seorang _bartender_.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Petra?" Tanyanya sembari duduk, membaca buku menu. Lalu ia menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku pun juga ikut duduk, berpikir ingin makan apa. Aku memesan _Rissoto Saffron_ dan _Strawberry Blush,_ sementara Erwin memesan Zurchergestchnetzeltes dan _Swiss Hot Chocolate_.

Sebenarnya tadi aku mau membayar _bill_ nya, tetapi Erwin sudah lebih dulu berkata dengan sok; " _Let the gentleman pay, My Lady._ "

 _Well,_ aku agak kesal sih, tapi apa boleh buat? Ah, _nevermind_.

Pesanan sudah datang, kami pun makan dengan heningnya. Dan tiba-tiba, pintu _bar_ terbuka, menampilkan dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender. Itu Levi dan Hanji, tetapi posisinya agak aneh. Levi sedang menggendong Hanji dengan gaya _piggy back_.

"Kalian makan tidak mengajak kami, ya. _Ciee,_ berduaan pula." Sindir Levi dengan nada sakrastik.

Dan akhirnya kami menjawab serentak, "Karena kalian tertidur/bodoh."

Aku tidak bilang bodoh, ya.

.

* * *

.

 **Zurich, Switzerland.**

.

.

.

"Petra, bangun Petra. Kita sudah sampai," Suara berat seorang pria membangunkanku dari tidurku. Dan rupanya itu adalah Erwin, yang sudah bersiap memakai jas. Aku meregangkan badanku, lalu mencoba untuk mengucek mataku.

Hanji dan Levi juga sudah membawa tas dan koper mereka. Aku menengok jam, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Para penumpang dipersilahkan turun dari kereta. Hanji bilang, sopirnya yang bernama Mike akan menjemput kami dengan mobil berukuran besar.

Dan benar saja, pria tinggi yang bernama Mike itu datang menggunakan mobil _Limousine_. Aku terheran, mereka ini sebenarnya bekerja apa? Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah kami sampai di rumah (bersih) milik Levi, aku dan Erwin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Levi dan Hanji yang tinggal berdua. Kami pun berpamitan, dan berjalan keluar rumahnya lalu-

"Petra, kita sudah sampai."

 _What the hell_?

Ia menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang memiliki dua tingkat serta halaman luas yang diisi oleh tanaman bambu. Bangunan atau rumah di sekitar daerah ini tidak memiliki pagar sama sekali, tetapi terjamin keamanannya. Di garasi rumah, terdapat sebuah mobil _Jeep Rubicon_ berwarna hitam.

Ia membuka pintu, dan terlihatlah ruang tamu yang sangat berdebu. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu rumahnya.

Dari lantai pertama, kita dapat melihat lantai kedua yang mirip seperti balkon segi empat yang mengelilingi seluruh bagian rumah dan sebuah tangga ke atas. Ada tiga buah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ini rumahmu, Erwin?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Kau tinggal di atas, dan aku akan tidur di kamarku." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Kemudian aku membuka sepatu dan menentengnya sembari menaiki anak tangga, ada dua pintu yang kelihatannya seperti kamar tidur.

Dan lagi-lagi, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiranku, "Kamarmu berada di paling tengah. Bagian kanan adalah kamar mandi, sementara bagian kiri adalah gudang penyimpanan." Aku mendengar petunjuknya dari lantai dua.

Erwin membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, "Ini kamarku. Jika ada apa-apa, ketuk saja." Ucapnya.

Aku segera menuju kamarku, membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Terlihat sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan tempat tidur ukuran satu orang, dua buah jendela, rak sepatu dua tingkat, sebuah lemari pakaian dengan dua pintu dan sebuah meja dan kursi belajar.

Aku menaruh koperku di atas tempat tidur, dan segera keluar dari kamar. Aku menuju gudang, dan menemukan peralatan bersih-bersih. Aku mulai mengelap kaca jendela dan perabotan ruangan bawah, lalu ruangan atas. Kemudian aku menyapu kedua lantai, lalu mengepelnya.

Setelah semua beres, aku menyusun semua pakaianku ke dalam lemari. Aku mengeluarkan sepatuku dan menyusunnya di rak sepatu dalam kamar.

.

* * *

.

Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _kimono._ Aku menuju pintu kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian. Aku memilih kaus _off-shoulder_ berwarna _coral_ dan celana panjang bahan berwarna coklat.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, melihat keadaan di lantai bawah dari atas. Aku sempat berpikir untuk bertanya, ' _Kau mau aku memasak apa untuk siang ini_?' tetapi urung karena aku berpikir, mungkin dia kelelahan.

Dan betul saja, tiba-tiba pintu kamar miliknya sudah terbuka, menampilkan Erwin berwajah segar nan tampan yang sudah memakai pakaian santai, kaus tanpa kerah bergaris biru-putih dengan _outer_ kemeja abu-abu yang digulung pada bagian lengan dan celana _jeans_ pendek. Dengan tatapan mengerti, aku mengambil _wedges_ berwarna gading pemberian Erwin dan memakainya.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pembatas kayu lantai atas, dan melihatnya memandang ke arahku.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok. Pandangannya masih tertuju padaku, ia tersenyum simpul sembari memutar-mutarkan kunci yang sepertinya adalah kunci mobil.

" _Want to take a ride with me, My Lady_?"

Nah, ia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang, bukan?

.

* * *

 **wordt vervolgdt**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS :**

 **Marry Sykess again :'D**

 **All favers, followers.** **And silent readers, of course. :)**


	5. He Loves Me, Unconditionally

**Chapter 4 | He Loves Me, Unconditionally**

.

* * *

 **This One Is For You**

* * *

.

 **Zurich, Switzerland.**

.

.

.

Iya, Erwin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kalian tidak percaya? Tanya saja langsung dengan orangnya. Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan di dalam mobil ke salah satu restoran ternama di kota ini, _Haus Zum Ruden_. Aku juga baru tahu, jika pria dengan alis tebal disampingku ini bisa menyetir. Sehabis ini, aku akan minta diajarkan menyetir olehnya.

Setelah makan di _Haus Zum Ruden,_ pokoknya aku harus membayar _billing._ Harus.

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam perjalanan, kami sampai ke sebuah restoran bergengsi yang dikatakan Erwin. Pasti menu di sini harganya mahal, pikirku. Kami turun dari mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan bertingkat tersebut.

Aku bertanya, "Erwin, apakah kau sudah pernah makan di sini?"

"Ya, bersama Hanji dan Levi." Ucapnya sembari menggandeng tanganku, karena di tempat ini ramai dan lumayan banyak pengunjung yang datang. Err-maksudnya agar aku tidak hilang dalam kerumunan orang yang banyak seperti ini.

Restoran ini mengambil kesan hangat seperti rumah pribadi, namun di samping itu juga mewah. Meja dan kursi dari kayu jati yang ditata rapih, _chandelier_ yang digantung di langit-langit ruangan, dan kaca yang terbuat dari mozaik.

Erwin mengambil tempat di lantai tiga, dimana tidak terlalu banyak orang seperti di lantai pertama dan kedua. Kami duduk di tempat khusus dua orang dekat jendela, sehingga kami dapat melihat pemandangan kota Zurich dari atas sini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Petra?"Aku mengambil buku menu yang terletak di atas meja, dan membacanya perlahan.

" _Raclette_ dan _Carac,_ serta _Switzerland Hot Chocolate."_

Aku yang akan bayar kali ini bagaimanapun caranya, tuan alis tebal.

.

* * *

.

Setelah perut terisi dengan makanan enak khas negara sendiri, kami pun beranjak dari restoran itu. Aku berhasil menipu Erwin dengan berpesan kepada sang _waiter_ agar jangan memberikan _billing_ terlebih dahulu dan berpura-pura ke toilet, padahal aku sedang membayar _billing_ nya.

Dan saat si tuan alis tebal itu ingin membayar, sang _waiter_ bilang bahwa semua makanan sudah dibayar. Tentu saja ia bingung, dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Aku pintar, bukan? Hahaha~

Lupakan soal yang tadi. Erwin bilang, sekarang kami akan pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota ini, _Manor Zurich._ Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini, hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit ke jalan _Bahnhofstrasse_ , letak pusat perbelanjaannya.

Begitu kami sampai di _basement_ _Manor Zurich_ , Erwin memintaku menemaninya memilih pakaian untuk acara pameran hasil penelitian tentang mineral dan logam dua hari mendatang di balai kota Zurich. Dan ia bilang, aku harus ikut menemaninya ke pameran tersebut agar ia tidak _ngaco_ saat presentasi. Huh, apa hubunganku dengannya coba?

Oke, kembali ke topik utama kita.

Kami mengunjungi toko _Giorgio Armani_ , dan Erwin langsung menyambar dua macam pakaian pertama adalah tuxedo berwarna _silver_ dengan _bowtie_. Yang kedua adalah _suit_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan _vest_ senada. Erwin memang selalu cepat jika memutuskan sesuatu.

"Petra, menurutmu yang mana yang cocok untukku?" Ia bertanya, lalu memberikan keduanya padaku.

"Menurutku, kau cocok dengan warna-warna gelap. Jadi, kau cocok dengan _suit_ ini." Aku menyerahkan _suit_ hitam itu padanya, mengisyaratkan Erwin untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jika itu pendapatmu, baiklah." Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu beranjak ke arah kamar pas. Aku segera berjalan-jalan di sekitar butik yang luas ini. Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, aku berputar-putar di sekitar butik.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, lalu seorang pegawai butik datang menghampiriku. "Selamat siang, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Barangkali ada yang ingin dibeli untuk suami anda mungkin?"

Huh, suami? Erwin maksudnya?

ERWIN IDIOT ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI SUAMIKU, BODOH!

"Maaf, pria bersurai pirang itu bukan suamiku, kekasihku ataupun keluargaku." Ucapku dengan ketus dan wajah kesal.

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf, Nona." Ia meminta maaf, membungkuk. "Ya, tidak masalah." Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Petra, ada apa marah-marah? Tadi aku juga mendengar kau bilang suami, _lho._ " Erwin tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku dengan raut wajah bertanya - tanya.

Setan kau, Erwin.

.

* * *

.

Setelah memilih pakaian formal untuk Erwin dengan perasaan kesal setengah hidup, Erwin memaksaku untuk membeli pakaian formal juga. Katanya, aku jelek sekali jika memakai baju yang itu-itu saja.

Akhirnya kami beranjak ke butik milik _Carolina Herrera,_ dimana banyak sekali pakaian formal khusus wanita. Aku bertanya pada Erwin, "Erwin, aku lebih cocok memakai rok atau celana?"

Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tomboy, bukan? Kau lebih cocok memakai celana." Aku menghela nafas, menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar wajah tampannya sekarang juga.

"Iya, iya. Terserah apa katamu, alis tebal." Aku mendengus sebal, lalu beranjak dari tempat Erwin

"Eh, tadi kau yang bertanya, bukan? Ya sudah pasti aku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Tuan alis tebal itu menjawab dari jauh dengan setengah berteriak.

"IYA ERWIN YANG BAIK, YANG TAMPAN, YANG KE.. KEC.. KECE APALAH ITU NAMANYA." Teriakku dari jauh dengan sok tahu, meninggalkan si pirang yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Ck, aku lelah berdebat dengan si Erwin itu.

Aku berjalan ke bagian dalam butik, di sini rata-rata terdapat pakaian kerja yang super formal. Aku melihat rak yang terdapat banyak sekali kemeja atau blus putih.

Pertama, aku mengambil blus _off-shoulder_ berlengan panjang dengan model ujung lengan yang mirip seperti sirip ikan. Lalu aku mengambil yang kedua, kemeja normal dengan lengan panjang dan belahan di bagian lengan disertai dengan _cravat_ putih.

Tentunya, aku memilih yang kedua karena aku berpikiran untuk membeli celana bahan dan _vest_ berwarna _gold_ yang ada di pojok ruangan ini. Aku cepat-cepat menyambar keduanya, lalu membayar keduanya.

Duh, sepertinya aku tertular sifat Erwin yang serba cepat memutuskan sesuatu.

.

* * *

.

"Erwin, kau mau aku memasakkan apa untuk nanti malam?"

Saat ini kami telah sampai di depan pintu masuk _fresh market,_ bagian paling bawah _Manor Zurich._ Di dalam sini hanya terdapat makanan segar, contohnya sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, makanan laut, susu, beras, wine dan bahan mentah yang tentunya segar untuk membuat makanan.

"Aku ingin _Gratin Dauphinois_ dan _Vin Blanc_ mungkin?"

"Kau seperti wanita hamil yang sedang mengidam sajian khas Prancis. Hahahah~" Ia tersenyum, mengacak-ngacak pelan rambutku.

Akhirnya aku mengambil _trolley_ di depan pintu masuk. Dan ia hanya berjalan di sampingku. Aku berjalan mencari kentang, _creme fraiche_ instan, dan _wine_ putih. Ada dua jenis _wine,_ yang pertama adalah wine yang terbuat dari fermentasi anggur merah, dan yang satunya lagi terbuat dari fermentasi anggur putih.

Aku melangkah ke bagian lorong bumbu. Di lorong bumbu, terdapat _creme fraiche_ instan dan aku segera mengambilnya. Aku pun beranjak dari lorong bumbu, menuju bagian _stand_ sayur-sayuran segar. Di sebelah sayuran hijau, terdapat banyak kentang yang berukuran besar dan kelihatannya berkualitas baik.

Karena aku bingung ingin membeli berapa banyak, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada majikanku yang entah bisa disebut sahabat atau tidak. Aku menengok ke belakang, "Dor."

" _Verdammet_! Hei bodoh, kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" Aku mengelus dada, kaget. Aku menatapnya yang sudah membawa sebotol _Vin Blanc_ kualitas tinggi dengan jengkel.

Entah kenapa manusia yang bernama Erwin tiba-tiba menjadi hantu seperti ini. Muncul di sini, lalu muncul lagi di sana. Mungkin di lain waktu ia akan mengagetkanku dengan cara bergelantungan di langit-langit kamar.

"Hei, seorang wanita terpandang harusnya berbicara dan bersikap sopan, bukannya seperti tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Orang terpandang dari mana, hah? Aku saja lahir di desa.

" _For your information,_ aku sama sekali bukan bangsawan, orang terpandang ataupun borjuis, Erwin Smith." Balasku dengan nada mengajak berkelahi.

"Oh ya? Kau akan menjadi wanita terpandang cepat atau lambat, **Petra Smith."** Balasnya dengan nada tak kalah mengajak ribut. Di wajah tampannya terdapat seulas senyum licik.

 _Whoa, wait a bloody second. What the hell is going wrong with my family name?_

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin Smith?!"

"Kau tahu sendiri."

"JELASKAN!'

.

* * *

.

Erwin membayar barang-barang yang kami beli, kami pun segera kembali ke _basement._ Dan sepertinya kami akan pulang ke rumah Erwin.

Niatku tadi untuk belajar menyetir mobil telah hilang entah kemana. Keinginanku untuk sekedar berbincang sebentar dengannya pun sudah tidak ada. Sejak tadi aku hanya diam mematung.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memandang ke arah kaca jendela, tanpa ada niat untuk mengajak bicara ataupun sekedar melihat si pengemudi.

Penyebab dari semua ini tentunya karena kami bertengkar dan perkataan Erwin barusan. Entah dia bercanda, atau memang perkataannya serius. Tetapi dari raut wajahnya tadi..

 _Petra Smith.. Petra Smith.. Petra.._ Arghhh.. Terkutuklah kau setan pirang tampan. Benar kata Hanji dulu, hanya ada dua tipe pria di dunia ini. " _Kalau tidak brengsek, ya berarti dia itu gay_." Namun, Erwin adalah tipe pria brengsek jika aku perhatikan. Hanji juga bilang begitu.

"Petra Ral." Sialan, dia memanggilku. Dan tentunya aku tidak menoleh atau menjawab sedikitpun.

"Tanggapi aku, Petra Ral. Atau kau mau kusebut Petra Smith, huh?" _Yeah, what Hanji said before it's tottaly true. He is a handsome jerk, and i can't fuckin' ignore him anyway._

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam dengan wajah datar, menanggapi Erwin dengan terpaksa.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah, Petra."

Sampai di rumah apanya? Kalau kata orang Indonesia, _ndasmu._ Malah sekarang kami sedang berhenti di sebuah ladang gandum-entah berapa puluh hektar yang siap panen.

Erwin turun dari mobil, dan otomatis aku juga turun. Di wajahnya terlukis senyum tipis, dan sepertinya ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Sebuah _handgun_ bertipe _Revolver,_ dan ia arahkan tepat ke wajahku.

Selamat tinggal, dunia fana yang penuh dengan manusia hedonis. Pertama, ia berbohong bahwa kami telah sampai di rumah. Kedua, ia mengeluarkan senjata api. Lalu apa? Nyawaku melayang, pastinya.

Aku mengingat perkataan Levi waktu itu, " _Ja_ _ngan pernah membuatnya kesal, akibatnya akan fatal. Waktu itu, karena aku memakinya dan tidak menanggapinya selama berhari-hari, ia menghajarku habis-habisan._

 _Tapi, persahabatan kami sangat tidak serendah itu, kau tahu?_ " Tetapi pada kalimat terakhirnya.. Apa mungkin masih ada harapan dari pria brengsek ini?

"Kau," Wajahnya berubah datar, dan nada suaranya merendah.

Aku menutup mataku, tanda bahwa aku menyerah. Mengingat ia telah banyak berjasa untukku. "Bunuh aku sekarang, Erwin. _Anything for you, unconditionally._ "

Ia terkekeh, "Bodoh." lalu-" _DOR_!"

.

.

.

.

Aku masih hidup?

Ya, aku masih bernafas. Aku membuka mataku, dan yang terlihat adalah Erwin yang sedang mengarahkan _handgun_ miliknya ke udara. Tentunya, aku melihat apa yang ia tembak barusan.

 ** _BE MY GIRLFRIEND, PETRA RAL_**

Tulisan yang terbuat dari (sepetinya) asap putih pesawat jet atau apapun itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dan kupastikan, peristiwa ini melekat di ingatanku seumur hidup.

" _I love you, unconditionally,_ Petra Ral."

" _Everything for you, Erwin Smith._ "

Seketika itu juga, cairan bening meluncur dari ujung mataku. Ia bukannya menembakku, justru _'menembakku'_ dengan caranya sendiri.

Cara absurd yang tidak akan pernah orang lain gunakan. Seperti sekarang, memelukku secara tiba-tiba dan spontan.

Dan satu lagi, **tanpa syarat.**

.

* * *

 **wordt vervolgdt**

* * *

 _._

 **SPECIAL THANKS :**

 **Marry Sykess (of course ^^)**

 **Tateishi Nachika**

 **All silent readers, favers and followers.**


End file.
